candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 1000
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 999 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 1001 | nexttype = Ingredient }} is the fifth level in Caramel Keep and the 211th candy order level. To pass this level, you must collect 1000 green, 1000 blue and 1000 orange candies and score at least 1,000 points in 30 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The board starts with a single colour. *There are a lot of candies to collect, but you have 4 colours and wide open spaces, so long cascades may frequently happen. *You need to collect 3000 candies in 30 moves with all four colours. This means you have to get an average of 100 candies per move. (3000 candies / 30 moves = 100 candies per move) *The order is worth 300,000 points (3,000 regular candies x 100 points per regular candy = 300,000 points) which is more than the one star target score. Stars Strategy * Play opportunistically. Don't waste even a single move trying to set up combos. * At each turn, detonate the combination or special candy that will produce the greatest mass destruction. In descending order, these are: colour bomb + striped candy, colour bomb + wrapped candy, striped + wrapped, colour bomb + regular candy, wrapped candy match, striped candy match. * Work from the bottom. * The cascades will do the rest. Trivia *This is the 1,000th level in Reality. *This is the third milestone level to contain 4 colors in the board. The first one is Level 200 and the second one is Level 300. *This level, along with levels 846, 852 and 862, has only one colour at the start. *The green candies in this level form an M. **M is the Roman numeral letter that means 1000. *This level beats the record for not only the most amount of candies of a certain colour but for the total amount of candies needed. The player must collect 3000 candies total (four times the previous record, 750 in level 435) and 1000 of a single candy, more than one and a half times the previous record, 666 with 666. *This level has the highest 2-star and 3-star target scores for Reality and Dreamworld at 2,000,000 and 3,500,000 points respectively. However, if pre-nerfs are counted, its 3-star target score is behind pre-nerfed level 910 at 9,000,000 points. * The order by itself is worth 300,000 points, which the highest guaranteed score for fulfilling the order. It is also 300 times the target score, and yet it is still less than 10% of the three-star target score. *This is one of the few levels in which the player has to collect a huge number of candies. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Major milestones Category:Candy order levels Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:4-colour levels Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Millions of points earned Category:Levels with undetermined difficulty Category:Medium levels to earn two stars Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars